


Kiss Me, I’m Irish

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Shibari, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack had bought it all as a joke, something they would laugh over. But Felix definitely isn’t laughing.





	Kiss Me, I’m Irish

**Author's Note:**

> These things always manage to turn kinky, somehow, but blame a couple of the peeps over on Discord for that.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ;)

~

 

 

Jack had bought it all as a joke, something they would laugh over. He’s dressed up, well, barely, in an emerald green and black lace detailed two piece lingerie set, with a green plastic gem encrusted crown upon his head, with the words ‘Irish Princess’ written on it in blocky text. It’s St. Patrick’s day, so he thought he’d put all this stuff on to invoke a laugh, because it’s stupid, who would expect him to wear this? It’s like a costume, a sexy one, but a costume nonetheless. They’ve both worn some crazy things, him and Felix, so he thought to do one better and get this, wanting to go all out for the holiday and give Felix a shock because of it. Looking back now, that logic doesn’t look so good as he thought, because the lingerie is much skimpier than he remembered ordering, and he looks much better in it than he had imagined, almost too good. He’d had to get the smallest cup size that was possible, and somehow, by some feat of magic, he pulled it off. He could barely fit his dick into the tiny panties, so they bulged a bit, and he didn’t have any stockings to attach the garter straps to, but he wasn’t too worried.

He looked sexy, which definitely wasn’t what he was going for, he had to admit, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now, because he could hear Felix's recording room door open down the hall, and his boyfriends feet pad around looking for him, calling into the flat to ask of his whereabouts. He debated taking it all off, but he didn’t get the chance before the bedroom door snicks open. 

He feels exposed standing there as Felix takes in the sight of him, he gulps and hopes for the laughter that will hopefully ease the tension in his bones, but it never comes, it's only Felix standing there with his mouth slightly agape as he takes in his practically naked form. He feels his throat close slightly, awaiting the fallout. He thinks any type of reaction would be helpful at this point just to get it out if the way, because not knowing what is going through Felix's head is much worse than whatever he might say. Jack shifts, his arms slipping around himself to cover what little he could of his exposed belly, and that seems to be the thing that snaps Felix out of his stupor. The blonde steps closer boldly, taking Jacks arms from around himself and holding them carefully. “You look gorgeous, so beautiful all dressed up for me,” Felix says, and there’s an ernest truthfulness in his eyes. “My little Irish princess, god look at you.”

Jack feels a bashful blush come over his face at the praise. “You- you actually like this?” He asks incredulously.

“Yeah, maybe a bit too much,” Felix says lowly, his gaze flicking down to the bulge in his pants. Jacks breath catches, his own arousal affected by the fact that Felix is really into this, his dick rising in the cramped panties. Felix seems to notice, and leans down slightly for a kiss, Jack opening his mouth almost immediately to his boyfriends probing tongue. Felix slips a hand to the back of his neck, sliding his fingers through the short tufts of hair there and making Jack shiver at the delicate tickle. “Should get you a throne, would you like that? Just keep you looking pretty, worship you like the princess you are,” Felix husks, kissing his neck. “S’pose that would make me the prince wouldn’t it? Prince of Sweden and his beautiful Irish princess.”

Jacks dick feels like it's practically tearing through the fabric that confines it, he’s so achingly hard almost it hurts. He whimpers, wanting more contact, more dirty talk, more more more. “Felix, I can’t- please,” he breathes out.

Felix laughs. “Have I made my princess horny? I wouldn’t be much of a prince if I didn’t help. What do you want me to do to you? Want me to worship you? Kiss every inch of you? Tell me.”

“Just- I need- touch me? I’m so hard, please?” Jack implores, about ready to touch his aching hardness himself, just needing to relieve it anyway he can.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Felix then reaches a hand down, rubbing his palm over the bulge, and where the head of Jacks cock has peeked around the panties. Jack moans, his eyes slipping shut in ecstasy.

“Ah, Felix,” he gasps.

Felix takes his hand away, Jack panting, trying to regain his breath. “You wanna lay down so I can see you properly? I think your legs might give out if you don’t,” Felix says, a cheeky grin pulling at his lips.

Jack takes a couple steps back, and once his heel hits the bed he relaxes back onto it, with Felix following shortly behind. Jack scoots up the bed, not taking his eyes off of Felix. Jacks breath comes in labored as he watches Felix crawl up the bed towards him, the lust in his eyes taking his breath away. Once close enough Felix straddles his waist, but making sure not to put his weight down on Jacks dick, and Jack could strangle him for it, especially with the knowing twinkle in Felix's eye as he looks down at him. Felix leans forward, beginning to kiss and nip around his jaw and working his way down his neck slowly, laving over the soft skin with his tongue, worshiping Jack like he’d said, and Jack feels like he’s melting into a puddle at the attention. He definitely hadn’t thought things would end up like this when he’d bought it. But he certainly isn’t complaining. 

Felix makes his way to his chest, and Jack feels embarrassed at the sight of the bra, his state brought back to reality and his cheeks heating. Why had he thought this would all be a good idea in the first place? He was just glad Felix had been understanding, because he doesn’t know how things would’ve gone if he hadn’t. He’s brought out of those thoughts by Felix licking and nipping the planes of his stomach, his hand grazing oh-so-softly over his erection, invoking a guttural moan to break out of his throat and his hips to buck. Felix gives him a shit eating grin, knowing how much he’s affecting his boyfriend. He doesn’t go any further though, and instead resettles himself on Jacks stomach, even further away from where Jack needs the contact, and he grinds his hips into the air fruitlessly. “Please Felix, you said- I asked- ugh, please.”

“I didn’t say how long I’d touch you for though, did i princess? I said I’d worship you, and that’s what I’m doing,” Felix says, making Jacks jaw clench, not able to argue no matter how much he’d love to.

“It just- it hurts- I can’t-” Jack babbles.

“Are your pretty panties too tight princess? They do look gorgeous on you though, so I might just leave them on, what do you think?” Felix asks, even though he knows exactly what Jacks going to say. He can see how much Jack loves this, loves being all dressed up, despite the flush that settles over his face as Felix's eyes scan his form, bra and all. Jack whines at the words, wiggling pointlessly. 

Felix strips off his shirt, tugging it off over his head and throwing it somewhere, and Jack can’t take his eyes off of him, enamoured by his bare chest and soft but defined stomach. He can't help it when he asks, “can I touch you, please?”

“Yeah, princess,” Felix says lowly. Jack doesn’t waste a second, reaching a hand up to feel over Felix's hips and belly, his fingers sliding over the smooth skin. Jack watches Felix's face, his grey blue eyes almost overtaken by his lust blown pupils, the intensity of his expression, and it would be a crime if Jack didn’t kiss him. Jack pulls him down, sealing his soft lips in a hot kiss. Jack moans as Felix nips at his lower lip and it gives him the chance to kiss him deeper, making Jacks hips roll minutely as their tongues touch. Felix pulls away, regaining his quickly slipping composure as much as he can with the evidence of how aroused he’s become bulging in his jeans. Jack isn't much better with his hips twitching up for friction that he needs more than anything, but Felix stubbornly stays on his waist. 

Felix lets out a husky laugh. “You want me to touch your cock baby?” He teases, sliding to sit next to Jack on the covers. Jack takes the opportunity to reach down and touch his hardness himself, but Felix takes hold of his wrist before he can, making Jack whine at being denied the touch he craves. Felix kisses over the pulse point of the wrist in his grasp, an apology of sorts, and begins a soft fingered exploration of Jacks body once more.

Felix releases Jacks wrist from his hold, and that hand joins the other, stroking over Jacks hips and waist, to his defined pale stomach. “Felix- please,” Jack begs, too overwhelmed by the attention that Felix is laying on his body.

“This not enough princess?” He tests, making Jack shake his head fervently, his crown slipping slightly. “Want me to suck that pretty cock? ‘S that what you want?”

Jacks breath catches in his throat at the bold suggestion, his mouth growing dry as it hangs slightly agape. “God- yes, please,” he agrees.

Felix grins wolfishly, moving to in between Jacks spread legs. He slides the panties delicately aside, and with the loss of restriction Jacks cock springs out, making the Irishman moan. His erection is slightly purpled at the tip, his desperation showing, and precome leaving a wet spot in the dark green fabric of the panties. Felix watches it twitch into the open air with interest, having never seen Jack this desperate before, then reaches down to touch him, making Jack whine at the feel of his boyfriends warm hand exactly where he needs it. “God, you’re so hard, princess,” Felix muses, sliding his hand up and down the aching shaft, Jack writhing all the while. A thought hits Felix and he stops, making Jack so frustrated he looks about to explode. Before Jack can say anything Felix says, “There was also a little something i picked up the other day, you wanna try it?” 

Jack looks dubious, wondering what Felix could have picked up without him, but he nods nonetheless. Felix slips off the bed and to the side table next to it, fishing into the top drawer where they keep most of their things for just this situation. He pulls out a reel of something Jack can’t quite see, but when Felix turns towards him Jack can see exactly what he has in his hands. Rope. It’s bright green, and the sight of it sends an unexpected thrill up Jacks spine. Felix hadn’t expected Jack to look so aroused at the rope, hadn’t thought it possible for his eyes to dilate anymore than they already are, but he doesn't want to assume that Jack would be alright with this, because they’ve never tried anything like this before, especially to the extent that Felix is planning. Felix sits on the side of the bed, feeling unsure all of a sudden, and passes the rope to Jack for him to have a look at. It’s silky soft, probably made of cotton and it’s a big bundle, like a spool of wool, but Jack has no idea what they would use this amount for. “What is this for?” He questions.

“Have you ever heard of ‘Shibari’ before?” At the shake of Jacks head Felix elaborates, “It’s a type of rope bondage, I found out about it online a while ago, and I thought we could try it whenever one of us got in a kinky mood, like now. We don’t have to use it, obviously, but I thought you might like to try it.”

“Yeah, yes, I’d uh- like to try it,” Jack says almost immediately, almost eager to find out what ‘Shibari’ entails.

“I looked up a lot of the different knots and patterns online, it’s a bit complicated because it goes over someone’s whole body most of the time but I found a more beginner one that goes over the arms and chest, so if you still want me to I can do that and see how it goes?”

At the knowledge that his whole body would usually be restrained Jack can feel his cock twitch, excited at the thought of being held down, restrained, by the strong rope in his hands. Felix seems to notice and is slightly relieved that Jack is actually okay with this. “Yeah, just do as much as you want,” he agrees.

Felix takes off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers and shifts over to him on the bed on his knees. “You might wanna be like this for what i need to do,” he instructs, taking the rope from his grip and unraveling it.

Despite the sudden lack of dirty talk and contact Jack can't say his erection has flagged at all, in fact it feels as if it’s straining even more since Felix has made the mention of Shibari. It feels new and exciting, uncharted territory for the both of them, but Jack doesn't feel nervous at all for what’s to come. 

It takes a while for Felix to get the hang of it, but Jack doesn't really care, it feels good to see Felix learn this and to help him through it, advise him and reassure him that no, you’re not tying it too tight. They had to take the bra off at one point too, despite how Felix loathed to see it go.

Felix soon takes to kissing a spot before he ties a knot, soothing it for the friction thats soon going to occur and making Jack shiver and blush, the attention feeling like sparks across his flushed skin. For a beginner Felix sure seems to know what he's doing with this, slowly gaining in confidence with each loop and knot. 

Once Felix is finished Jack has his hands bound behind his back tightly, rope snaking around his hips and shoulders to join at his chest, making patterns like a spider's web across his his pale skin. The rope grips him tightly, a strangely reassuring hold, which he quickly grows to love. It keeps his arms behind his back, the green bindings digging in when he tries to move them, and he likes that probably more than he should. 

Felix takes in the sight of him, his chest bared without the cover of the lace bra, his dark nipples pebbled. He looks gorgeous, all wrapped up like the best present Felix could hope for, and Felix is glad that he had suggested this in the first place. “Fuck, princess, wish you could see yourself, so beautiful,” Felix says reverently, moving closer to him like a predator, wanting to feast in this image.

Jack shivers as Felix's hand smooths over his skin, the calloused fingers teasing him perfectly. “Yeah? Wanna look good for you, only you,” he breathes.

Felix closes his eyes momentarily, so close to losing his composure to those words. “That’s my good baby,” he praises. “There's so much i could do to you, but I’ll do what my princess asked and suck you off, that okay?”

Jacks breath whooshes out of him, and he nods silently, not wanting to give the embarrassingly desperate pleadings on his tongue a chance to leave his mouth. Felix grins at the response, slipping between his legs. Jacks cock is already exposed, the panties bunched up sinfully to make room for it, the length hard as nails and straining for the attention Felix is about to award it with. He grasps it in a hand, Jacks head falling back as he slides his hand up, then down, the foreskin slipping over the silky head. Felix moves closer, his breath over the hot length, making it twitch up towards him. He takes the tip into his mouth, the familiar salty tang of the pre-come hitting his tastebuds as Jack whines. The sight of the Irishman lost to pleasure, his crown askew among his mussed hair, brings a smug grin to Felix's face, because he's the only one that will ever make Jack like this, shameless in the pleasure he’s receiving; the only one who will see Jack, his vision in shades of green.

Felix sucks on the head, sliding his tongue around the crown, Jacks arms straining in the bindings, wanting to press Felix down onto him with a tight grip in his hair like normal. But Felix takes his time, sucking the smooth head with a hand jerking the rest of the length. Jack feels like he's losing his mind, so much attention after so little to his aching cock just about ruins him, only able to buck his hips desperately. But Felix soon puts a stop to that as well, holding him still with a hand so that he's able to go back to his leisurely pace. After Felix takes more of him into his hot mouth Jacks legs can't hold him up any longer, shaking too much to keep him stable, and he falls back into the pillows. Felix pulls off of him with a husky laugh. “Was that too much princess? Am i just too good at sucking this gorgeous cock, huh?”

Jack pants for breath. “Yeah, so good, couldn't hold myself up,” he breathes, running a hand over his sweat damp forehead and into his ruffled hair. Felix moves back into position between Jacks splayed legs, not wanting to deny his princess his pleasure any longer. He takes Jacks spit slick length into his mouth once again, more than last time, the head nudging at his throat as he sucks, the filthy sound of it echoing around the room. Jack moans at the feeling of Felix's mouth as it constricts around him, and when he begins to hum around the length Jack is a goner, fuzzy with the pleasure, dizzy with it. Felix works his hand up, down, up, down, increasing in speed as he feels Jack shiver, knowing he’s close. He does something with his tongue and Jacks done, spilling into his mouth with a throaty groan. Felix pulls away and swallows, grimacing slightly at the taste as it slips down his sore throat, and sighs, slipping a hand beneath his boxers to finish himself off. Jack lifts his head to look at him, still panting after his mindblowing orgasm, and tips his head, beckoning him closer in the only way he can. Felix takes his hand away reluctantly, still on that edge. “Let me, yeah?” Jack says tiredly. “Take your boxers down, my prince.”

Felix huffs, but does as he's told, pushing his boxers down and waiting for what Jack has planned. As he doesn’t have the use of his hands the only thing Jack is able to use is his mouth, so he does just that, leaning forwards to take Felix's heated cock into his mouth, Felix's mouth ajar as he does, though making sure not to set off his annoying gag reflex by taking too much. He slides his tongue around the crown while Felix fists the rest, his hand curled around himself as Jack does magic with his mouth. Felix pants, his other hand holding onto Jacks head, not pushing him down, but just gripping his hair, the plastic crown rubbing over his knuckles as he comes, the bitter liquid shooting into Jacks mouth. Jack pulls away with his face screwed up, his throat working as he swallows nonetheless, and Felix works himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm, taking his hand away when the friction gets too much. 

Felix slumps onto the bed. “Fuck Jack,” he sighs. 

“Yeah, i wanna sleep for a week,” Jack agrees, then wiggles helplessly in the bindings, stopping with a pout on his face when the knots show no sign of give. “And i could if you’d help me get outta this rope,” he complains.

“Come sit on your princes lap princess, and I’ll help you,” Felix teases, patting his lap suggestively, Jack rolling his eyes but complies, awkwardly throwing his leg over Felix's, settling sleepily as he undoes the knots and loops. And if he falls asleep on top of Felix then that’s nobody’s business but theirs.

 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it! Kudos and comments are my lifeblood so if you liked it don’t forget to leave some.


End file.
